


Lost Girl

by beautifulchaos



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Love at First Sight, Military, Multi, Overprotective, more characters and relationships will be added as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulchaos/pseuds/beautifulchaos
Summary: Boy meets girl at a bar. Brother threatens boy. Girl is lost in her feelings. Friend is there to help. Will they come together in the end?(Summary will be updated as story is written because I'm really not sure where this is going quite yet.)





	1. The Girl in the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever! I've actually started this about 2 years ago but have never finished it. It still isn't finished but I thought if I start posting it, I might actually finish one day! Lol. 
> 
> I incorporated a song because I think of them as I write and they often give me inspiration. But I don’t own any songs or the Dragon Ball fandom whatsoever. Also if you’re curious about the songs I use, I will note it or them at the end.
> 
> Any suggestions and/or comments are welcome. Again this is my first story so please don't judge too harshly. Thanks!

The Lookout was a fairly sized establishment located a couple of blocks from West City University. Although there was no particular theme to the bar, it was subtlety decorated with red stars on the walls, while green dragon statues of different shapes and sizes sat on shelves and corners throughout. The attraction of young adults kept the place afloat exceptionally.

“So how did you hear about this place?” While taking a sip of his beer, Goku slowly took in his surroundings, admiring the eccentricity and the ambience of the bar.

“Tien recommended it. He plays here occasionally with one of the bands. He said it was a great place to hang out,” responded Krillin while eyeing the food menu. “There’s a singer that performs here regularly who goes by ‘Raven’. And according to him, she’s really good. He backs her up sometimes I think too.”

Krillin had mistaken Goku’s scrutiny as mere curiosity of the bar. The truth was, Goku had accidentally bumped into a dark-haired beauty on his way from the restroom. The smile she gave him was breathtaking but she was swept up in the crowd. And although the bar wasn’t big by all means, he hasn’t been able to find her. He would’ve thought it easy to spot her in such a small room but has had no such luck.

“Well I always appreciate good music and a good drink. And of course, good friends.” Goku smiled lightly diverting his attention back to his best friend, tapping his beer bottle to Krillin’s sitting on top of the bar. “Bulma texted a while ago and said she was down the street.” He woke the screen on his phone checking the time before looking around again. “Oh there she is now,” he said, gesturing towards the door.

Krillin looked up towards the entrance and saw their blue-haired friend as she scanned the room looking for them. The guys each waved an arm up in the air until she caught sight of them. She made a beeline towards them, maneuvering between small tables and other patrons. “Hey guys,” she greeted them as she took a seat on Goku’s left at the bar. “Martini please!” she waved at the bartender. “Nice place,” commented Bulma as she settled onto the bar stool, surveying the cozy establishment. “The dragons are a nice touch,” she added. “Oh so you guys are coming to the party I’m hosting next month right?”

“Party? I thought it was a dinner for your colleagues from the University?” asked Krillin.

“Krillin, you know these boring dinners always turn into parties. Besides,” she continued, “We won’t be able to have another party before Goku leaves so we have to take advantage, especially since he likes to disappear for months at a time,” she said with a glare and a side eye towards Goku. “Half of my colleagues are old so they’ll probably leave early anyway before the real party starts.”

“She’s got a point, bro,” said Goku, shrugging. “Although, you know I would’ve been okay with a small get together too.”

“You’re too modest Goku,” said Bulma. “C’mon, you’re gonna be gone for nine whole months! We absolutely have to do something big for you!”

Goku smiled and shook his head as he started inspecting the liquor bottles on the glass shelves behind the bar. Soon the sound of piano keys sounded from the stage to his left and a feminine voice caught his attention. He turned his attention towards the stage located at the back of the bar. His voice caught in his throat as he finally found the black-haired beauty from earlier.

_There was time when I was alone_   
_ Nowhere to go and no place to call home_   
_ My only friend was the man in the moon_   
_ And even sometimes he would go away too_

Goku couldn’t look away. He was absolutely mesmerized with her.

The sound of her voice, the way her hair swayed as silk as she moved to the playing of the keyboard, every note was sweet to his ears. Everything about her had him in a trance as he slowly stood from the barstool, ignoring Krillin’s question of what he was doing, and made his way to a small empty table closer to the stage. He felt around for a chair to settle into, his eyes never leaving her.

_I am a lost boy from Neverland_   
_ Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_   
_ And when we’re bored we play in the woods_   
_ Always on the run from Captain Hook_   
_ “Run run lost boy,” they say to me_   
_ Away from all of reality_

Almost as if she felt his gaze upon her, her eyes suddenly turned and locked with his.

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free_

The dark chocolate of her eyes captured him even further. She blushed slightly as she looked down towards her fingers sweeping across the keyboard, occasionally making eye contact with him, Goku’s own gaze never faltering.

When she ended the song, the small crowd in the bar applauded as she looked around and smiled.

“You okay there buddy?” asked Krillin as he waved his hand in front of Goku’s face to catch his attention.

“Hm? Sorry, what?” he asked snapping out of his haze. Krillin and Bulma, who had joined him at the small table, looked at him then at each other and back at him again.

“She’s really talented isn’t she?” said Krillin directing everyone’s attention back to the stage where the singer was preparing for her next song. “Tien wasn’t exaggerating when he told me about her.”

“Yeah she’s really something,” replied Goku dreamily as he held his chin in his palm and started losing himself in the music once more. Both Bulma and Krillin gave him a sidelong glance, raising their eyebrows in curiosity.

A few drinks and a couple of songs later, Raven ended her performance with a standing ovation. Goku saw her make her way towards the bar after she finished waving to the audience. “I’ll be right back you guys,” he stated nonchalantly as he got up to follow her.

“Goku! Get me another vodka martini would you?” Bulma called after him.

“I wouldn’t get my hopes up on that drink, Bulma,” said Krillin, grabbing some peanuts from the small bowel in the middle of their table. “Did you see the look on his face? Like we weren’t even here,” he added as Bulma sighed annoyed and leaned back in her chair while crossing her arms.

Krillin was right, Goku didn’t hear his childhood friend, his focus solely on the girl who was known as Raven. As he approached her, he couldn’t help but notice her figure. She wore fitted ankle jeans that accentuated her hips, burgundy ankle boots with a moderate heel that added about 2 inches to her height, a black and white striped top with a long light grey cardigan that fell right beneath her bottom with the sleeves pushed up slightly on her forearms. She dressed conservatively but showed off her assets in subtle ways. Her ebony hair fell in a wavy curtain around the middle of her back and her bangs fell right beneath her eyebrows. She laughed lightly at something the bartender said and her smile seemed to light up Goku’s heart, as he could feel its pace quicken.

Swallowing thickly, he had to build up some nerve as he got somewhat distracted with her appearance.

“Can I buy you a drink?” he asked quickly before he could chicken out. Both she and the bartender turned towards him. She gave him a warm smile as opposed to the bartender, who gave him a scowl, but Goku paid him no attention.

“Sure,” she said as she turned to the bartender, his eyes and scowl never leaving Goku’s face. “Gin and tonic please.”

The bartender, whose midnight hair stood up in a flame shape and whose eyes were as dark as coal, turned back to her warily and replied, “Of course.” He stepped away reluctantly to make her drink.

“You were really great up there!” Goku complimented her, pointing his thumb back towards the stage as he sat in the bar stool next to hers. “Raven is it?”

A snort came from behind the bar. Raven shot a quick glare at the bartender before clearing her throat slightly and answering with a shy “thank you”.

“So I recognized some of the songs you sang but not all of them. Did you write any of them?”

“Oh, uh no. Hehe, no, I’m not a songwriter.” She placed a light hand on his forearm. “I only wish I had that talent. No, piano is my instrument of choice, although I dabble a bit in guitar as well,” she answered slightly flustered, pulling her hand away suddenly, realizing what she had done. She saw him looking almost disappointingly at the spot where her hand had been moments before but thought she might have imagined that. She cleared her throat turning to face forward toward the bar, nervously pulling her hair to one side and running her fingers through it before continuing. “I enjoy playing covers. I have friends who play with me sometimes so I don’t always perform alone. They just couldn’t make it today unfortunately. Which is fine since I’m still able to perform solo.” She internally cringed as she felt she was rambling all of a sudden. _Stupid! Stop talking and let him speak!_, she said to herself. The bartender set her drink between them sparing an annoyed glance at Goku who continued to be oblivious to him. She grabbed it quickly, grateful for the distraction.

“I see. Well I think you’re really talented regardless.” Goku was taking in every detail of her face as she took a sip of her drink; the arch in her eyebrows, her long full lashes, the fullness of her lips. He had the sudden urge to reach out and stroke her cheek to see if it was as soft as it looked. He inched a little closer to her until their hands lightly touched. That brief contact from her touch left him craving more.

“That’s so sweet of you to say,” Raven felt her cheeks grow warm at the compliment and the feel of his fingertips next to hers. She bit her lip as she looked at their hands and back up at him. She then spared a quick glance at the bartender again who was busy tending to other patrons but continued peeking over to keep tabs on the couple, as if protectively supervising them.

“Well, it’s getting late and I should probably start heading home,” she said as she hopped off the barstool.

“Oh okay,” said Goku getting off his own barstool. “Would you mind if I walked you home?” he quickly added.

She smiled warmly at him before leaning in and giving him a small kiss on his cheek. Goku’s eyes widened in surprise and he felt an electric spark at her touch. Before pulling away she whispered into his ear, “Wait 5 minutes and meet me outside.” She gave him a wink as she walked away.

Goku was caught off guard, first with the kiss and then with her words. She was already making her way through the tables towards the stage before he could respond. He watched her grab her bag from the back of the stage, then make her way to the end of the bar, where she exchanged a couple of words with the bartender. He nodded to her as she gave him a small wave and headed towards the exit. After the allotted time Raven had given him, Goku pulled some cash out of his pocket, set it up on the bar near their empty drinks, and made his way out, completely forgetting about his friends. He was curious to know why it seemed as if she didn’t want them to be seen leaving together but brushed the thought aside as he looked around outside trying to find Raven. He spotted her under the street lamp on the corner waiting for him. He walked over to her and she looped her arm with his as they made their way down the street in comfortable silence. The warmth that radiated off him kept Raven comfortable as they walked through the wet streets of West City.

“I didn’t catch your name,” Raven said suddenly as they skipped over a puddle in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Goku,” he answered.

“So what is it that you do, Goku?” she asked.

Goku’s expression dropped for a second with hesitation before quickly answering excitedly, “I’m a crossfit coach!”

“Crossfit? Wow, sounds intense,” she said, not noticing the pause. Even in blue jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie, she could tell that he was very well built.

“Yeah, my parents actually own the box downtown near Capsule Corp. It’s called Kame House Crossfit,” he tells her.

“Oh I think I know the place. I’ve never been of course. It seems extreme. I’m not sure I could handle it,” she said warily.

Goku perked up immediately. “It’s actually a lot of fun! And the community is great and supportive of each other. It doesn’t matter if you’re a beginner or advanced.” He hesitated slightly. “Maybe you could come to one of my classes and I could show you the ropes? Both literally and figuratively,” he added jokingly while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

She admired how boyish the gesture made him look. “Yeah, maybe I could one day,” she said squeezing his arm slightly. “I’ll keep you in mind.”

Goku beamed at her response as droplets of rain started falling from the sky. They looked up as rain clouds started rolling in and the sound of thunder could be heard from a distance. The rain started coming down suddenly as Raven took hold of Goku’s hand and started running down the street.

“C’mon! Just another two blocks!” she yelled looking back at him laughing. Goku couldn’t help but smile back at her joyous demeanor as he easily kept up with her pace while sliding the hood of his sweater up over his head. They ran through every puddle on the sidewalk until they approached Raven’s apartment building. She dug through her bag quickly finding the lanyard attached to her keys and unlocked the door while pulling Goku inside by his arm. They stopped on the first landing to take a moment to catch their breaths from the cold, wet run.

“Well, that was refreshing,” said Goku breaking the silence while pulling off his hood and running a hand through his hair.

Raven giggled at him, “Yeah it was.” She had taken her hair in both hands trying to wring out the water.

They were silent for a moment. Goku watched, mouth suddenly dry, as a water droplet slowly slid down Raven’s neck and into the crevice of her breasts as her chest moved up and down from her breathing. Raven watched Goku’s face as he observed her and at that moment she knew they were both thinking the exact same thing.

In an instant, Goku had taken her by the back of her neck as Raven grabbed the front of his hoodie, pulling each other in for a frantic kiss. Her lips were soft and sweeter than any dessert he’d ever tasted. Her arms moved to the back of his neck and into his hair pulling him as close as possible while his arms encircled her. He pushed her up against the wall still kissing her and enjoying the way her lips moved against his. He traced her lips with his tongue pleading for access which she easily gave him. The feel of her bosom against his chest made his heart beat impossibly fast. He pulled away reluctantly, both of them gasping for air while he leaned his forehead against hers. She looked up at him with hooded eyes, full of lust.

“Just so you know,” he breathed, “I don’t normally do this.” He felt the need to explain to her that he doesn’t normally pick up beautiful women at bars just for sex. In fact, this is the first time he’s ever done anything of this nature. Sure there were plenty of beautiful women in his classes at the box that try to get his attention and he’s even dated a few of them. But he’s never jumped into bed with a stranger before.

This girl however….Goku’s never believed in love at first sight but there was just something about her that captivated him and drew him in like a moth to a flame. And he was more than ready for the fire. Her lips were swollen and parted as she breathed heavily and Goku couldn’t help how delicious they looked as he tugged lightly on her bottom lip with his teeth and took in the smell of lavender mixed with rainwater. She smiled slyly before responding, “I don’t care. Just shut up and take me upstairs.”

She bit back at his lower lip with a little more pressure than he had used before sucking lightly on it and pulling him in forcefully once again. His hands trailed down her sides and down beneath her bottom to her thighs, lifting her up easily as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and they made their way up the stairs to Raven’s apartment.

* * *

She expected to wake up alone. Normally the guys that she picks up typically just take what they want and disappear, avoiding the awkwardness of the morning after a one night stand. She was used to it at this point.

She had grown up learning about abstinence and that she was supposed to wait to have sex until marriage. But after the passing of her mother, she decided that she didn’t want to wait anymore. Life was too short for a girl to have to wait for an orgasm when there was always the possibility of death around the corner.

She was tired of being sheltered and as soon as she graduated high school, she packed her bags and left for East City. She left a letter to her father telling him not to worry about her and that she would keep in touch. She kept that promise, calling her father at least every other week and filling him in on her life in the city. There were times when she missed the quiet of the countryside but she also loved the excitement of city life.

Casual sex was one of the activities that excited her. She loved experiencing new lovers, picking up random strangers at bars and clubs, comparing them to each other and discovering new positions that she loved and others that she didn’t care for. But after every encounter, there was always something missing. She was always left feeling empty. She could never figure out what exactly it was that was missing but she felt the need to keep searching, hoping to find it with each new stranger that she came across. Still, the thrill of a new lover always excited her. She never thought of herself as being a whore, just adventurous. And with every new encounter, she always made sure to close her heart to protect herself. To avoid “feelings” and getting hurt.

She may love the rush and the adrenaline but she wasn’t stupid either.

One might think that she was one to act before thinking things through, but that wasn’t true. Chichi always prepared herself for the worst. She had become accustomed to one night stands so she was always fully prepared to wake up alone after a night of casual sex.

Which was why she was surprised to wake up this morning with a heavy arm draped over her midriff and light snoring in her ear. She was too comfortable to notice at first, enjoying the warmth that radiated off his body as he spooned her. But when she finally realized that Goku was still in her bed, she sat straight up suddenly, pushing him off the edge of the bed in shock. He hit the floor with a thud and a loud “Ow!” while still tangled up in her quilt. She gasped clutching the sheets to her chest.

_They never stayed! Why was he still here?_

“Geez, what was that for?” he groaned rubbing his head.

“What are you doing here?” she asked with slight panic.

“What do you mean?” he asked pulling himself off the floor. He climbed back into her bed as she jumped up off the other side still clutching the sheets and backing up into her dresser.

“I mean, why are you still here?” Her brows furrowed as she tried to figure out why in the world he hadn’t just up and left first thing in the morning like every other guy she’s been with.

He looked at her confused, trying to read her expression. “_Still_ here? Were you expecting me to be gone or something?" His expression quickly changed from confusion to slight panic. "Was I supposed to go out and get coffee? Breakfast?”

She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes trying to calm herself. _What’s with this guy?_ She flirted with him, humored him by playing the “Let’s Try To Get To Know Each Other” game, gave him attention, gave him sex. What more did he want from her? Didn’t he know how one night stands work?

“Are you okay?” he asked still looking perplexed by her reaction.

They were interrupted by loud banging on the front door. “Chichi! I forgot my key! Open up!”

They both jerked their heads towards the voice coming from outside. “Shit!” Chichi cursed under her breath. She started dressing quickly throwing on an oversized blue sweater and some short black lounge shorts while slipping on a pair of red TOMS. Goku furrowed his brows as he watched her pick up his clothes and toss them in his direction. “Who’s that?” he asked, a tinge of suspicion at the sound of the male voice at the door.

“C’mon Chichi, wake up! My shift ran long and I’m exhausted!” the voice outside whined.

“Wait, is that the bartender from the bar?” He asked vaguely remembering the familiar voice.

“Um, yeah,” she answered throwing her hair up into a messy bun.

“Is he….your boyfriend or something?” he asked disbelievingly, suddenly tensing.

“No.” She paused briefly avoiding eye contact. “He’s my brother.”

“Oh.” Goku relaxed a bit at hearing her response.

“I need you to hurry up and change.” She hesitated looking around the room. “Then climb out the fire escape.”

“The fire escape?” he asked loudly.

“Chichi?! Are you with someone in there? It better not be that clown from the bar last night!” The voice was starting to sound impatient.

“Damn it! Can you please just hurry up!” She was trying to keep her voice as low as possible while speaking to Goku. “I’m coming Geta! Hold on!” she yelled towards the front door.

Goku quickly dressed as fast as he could but paused when realizing something. “Wait, who’s Chichi? I thought your name was Raven? And why are we sneaking around your brother?” She was a grown woman capable of making her own decisions right? So why was she hiding from her brother?

“Enough with the questions!” she hissed at him. “Just take the fire escape all the way down. I’ll distract him.” She pushed him towards her bedroom window practically pushing him out while the banging on the front door continued.

Goku started climbing down the stairs but stopped suddenly catching Chichi’s wrist before she could turn away. “I want to see you again.”

Chichi’s eyes widened as she looked at his grasp on her. “What?” she asked dumbly.

“Please,” he said with desperation in his voice.

She let out a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding and bit her lower lip while looking back and forth between him and the front door where her brother continued knocking, trying to figure out what to do. “Yes. Fine. Just go. Now.” He grinned widely and for a moment, the happiness on his face tugged at her heart before she finally pulled away. She waited for him to climb down halfway before making her way to unlock the front door to let her brother in.

Vegeta barreled through the door past Chichi, looking around the apartment. “Where is he?!” he shouted.

“Geta, what are you talking about? Where’s who?” she replied as coolly as she could.

“There was a guy here, I know there was! Was it that idiot who was hitting on you at the bar last night?” he probed while searching every room of the apartment.

“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about? I didn’t have anyone here. I was sleeping and didn’t hear you, I’m sorry.” she tried her best to sound convincing while she nervously followed him into her room.

“Hey!” he yelled out her window as he started climbing out onto the fire escape.

“Geta! Stop!” she grabbed his arm trying to pull him back inside.

“Hey you! You better stay away from my sister!” he yelled down to the street. Chichi caught a glimpse of Goku running down the street and around the corner.

“What is wrong with you?” Chichi asked exasperatedly.

“Why was he here? He’s an idiot! You can do better than him!” Vegeta yelled at her.

“How can I know that? You say that about every guy that shows any interest in me!” she yelled back.

Vegeta ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath to calm himself. “Look. I know that you think I don’t know about your little….adventures or whatever,” he said with a wave of his hand, unable to find the right words to explain. Chichi blushed and looked away. “I just don’t want you being taken advantage of.”

Chichi’s shoulders relaxed at his words as she looked back up and gave him a small smile. “I know. But you also have to understand that I’m a consenting adult.” She walked up to him and squeezed his forearm lightly. “I can take care of myself. I promise I’m always careful.”

“I know you are but that doesn’t mean that I don’t worry.” He wrapped her in a hug and kissed the top of her hair. “You’re all that I have, you know that.”

Chichi did know that. Vegeta had it rough before she found him.

**[Flashback]**  
Chichi looked down at the piece of paper in her hand to make sure she had the right address. She grimaced and sighed before stuffing the paper back in the pocket of her jean jacket and reluctantly made her way up the stoop.

_“I have a brother?”_

_Chichi was visiting her father for the first time since moving to East City. Gyu Mao was a well-known and successful business man in Ox Town, so much so that he was better known as the Ox King. It was the anniversary of Chichi’s mother’s death and she decided to visit home and spend time with her father. To honor her memory, they always went out and did some community service. Even though her husband was a successful businessman, Kikki Mao always made it a point to volunteer within the community and help others. She was always modest and lived to make others smile and Chichi always admired her for that. This anniversary, Chichi and her father had spent the day serving food at the soup kitchen and were now in Ox’s living room reminiscing about the past while looking at the family albums when Ox decided it was time for Chichi to learn about her mother’s secret._

_“Yes, your mother was married with a baby before me. We fell in love when we met. One thing led to another and we ended up having an affair. Her husband was furious when she asked for a divorce. It was a nasty divorce and with him being a lawyer, he fought her for custody. There was only so much we could do but ultimately he won and your mother was heartbroken at losing her son. Three years later, we had you. Your mother and I had originally planned on telling you after you graduated high school, when you were old enough to understand. I didn’t think I could handle telling you myself without your mother which is why I waited for so long, but she would’ve wanted you to know.” Ox paused assessing his daughter’s reaction to the news. “I’m sorry.”_

Chichi was extremely paranoid, scanning her surroundings and holding her bag up to her chest as she slowly took the stairs to the second floor of the old, rickety apartment building, the sounds of dogs barking, yelling voices, and crying babies rattling her nerves.

_Chichi sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor, album in her lap, looking up at her father allowing the news to sink in. “Wow. I’m not really sure what to say,” she said looking back down at the family picture of her parents and herself on her sixth birthday, slowly tracing the edges. She couldn’t believe that her mother was capable of having an affair but she saw the love between her parents as she grew up so she knew it was real. She hesitated before looking back up at him. “Where is he?”_

When Chichi reached the second floor, she spotted the apartment number that she was looking for across the landing to her left. She walked up to the door and hesitated before knocking.

_Ox took a deep breath as he leaned back in the leather recliner he sat in. “He lives in Central City. His name is Vegeta Prince, just like his father,” he responded handing her a piece of paper and a picture._

_She looked at him, then down at the paper curiously. It was an address._

She took a deep breath as the door swung open forcefully and there he stood, looking just like the little boy in the picture that her father had given her. But instead of a smile, he sported a scowl and narrowed eyes that could burn a hole right through her. Chichi froze under his gaze, unsure how to address him.

_“We didn’t know how you’d take the news but we thought maybe you’d like to meet him. Remember those trips your mother would take into the city? She was going to see him.” Chichi looked at the picture. It was of her mother hugging a little boy with black hair that stood straight up. They were both smiling as they sat on a swing at a park. “I’m sorry sweetie, really.” Ox smiled sadly at his daughter._

_“No dad, don’t be sorry. It’s nobody’s fault.” Chichi smiled warmly at her father and reached up to squeeze his hand. “Thank you for telling me.”_

After mustering up some courage, she confidently extended her right hand. “Hi. I’m Chichi. Your half-sister.”  
**[End flashback]**

Even though they had only just reconnected a little over a year ago, Vegeta also came to be her everything. Her brother, her friend, her protector.

Chichi said nothing as she returned his hug and took the opportunity to change the subject. “How about some breakfast before you turn in? I know you’re exhausted but you must also be hungry.” She made her way to the kitchen grateful that she could distract him from the situation at hand. Vegeta trailed behind her seemingly more relaxed.

* * *

After breakfast, Vegeta headed to the bathroom to shower before getting ready to sleep off his long shift at the bar. Meanwhile, Chichi was making herself another cup of coffee while her laptop started up. She heard a text ping on her phone from her room as she stirred her cup. She went in to grab her phone off the nightstand and saw a text message from her best friend, Lazuli.

(9:18am) How was it last night? Big crowd? –Lazuli

Before replying she took a seat at the kitchen island to start logging into her social media accounts to check her notifications.

(9:20am) It went well as always. Smaller crowd than normal. Although I met a fan. –Chi

(9:22am) Well, look at you, building a fan base. –Lazuli

(9:23am) He was very sweet. –Chi  
(9:24am) And made for a very tasty midnight snack. ;) –Chi

(9:24am) Wait, did you get laid? –Lazuli  
(9:25am) Details. Now. –Lazuli

(9:26am) Sorry, I don’t kiss and tell… –Chi

(9:28am) Bitch. –Lazuli

Chichi giggled at her response before taking a sip of her coffee and took a moment to open up her Facebook notifications where she noticed she had a new friend request. She immediately recognized the handsome face under the black spiky hair before she had even read the name and groaned while face palming.

What is this oaf doing? When she agreed to see him again, it was only to get him to let go of her so that she could get him out of her apartment before any casualties could be had.

Thinking back to the night before, she couldn’t help but shiver at the memory of Goku’s hands roaming and exploring her body, the feel of his rock hard abs beneath her as she rode him, and the way he said her name when he released, his face buried in the crook of her neck. Granted he had used her stage name ‘Raven’ and not her real name but she could only imagine how sweet it would’ve sounded if he had used her actual name instead. Chichi closed her eyes and shook her head trying to snap out of her haze. Sure he was handsome and sweet but he was just another good lay.

That was it.

He was actually the best I’ve ever had. But he’s just like the rest, she quickly told herself, he was only interested in the sex.

The only reason she agreed to see him again after all was to get him out of her window.

Right?

She hesitated hovering the mouse over the ‘ignore’ button before deciding to just deal with it later and logging out immediately switching to her email account. She hadn’t checked her email in quite some time so it took her a couple of minutes to go through and delete all the junk mail. She noticed an email from earlier in the week from her music professor.

_Good Morning Students,_

_Just a reminder, the Head of Technology and Mechanical Engineering Department is hosting the Recognition Dinner for the Department Heads this year. Professor Briefs herself has invited our Music Department to provide entertainment for the event. I have decided to use this opportunity and use this event as a final grade for my students, as well as extra credit. I encourage all of you to start thinking about what song or piece you’d like to perform and start preparing. I will of course work with each of you individually to help you prepare. I have attached a copy of the formal invitation. If you have any questions, feel free to email, call, or visit me during my office hours as provided on the syllabus._

_v/r_   
_Professor L. Thompson_   
_Program Coordinator_   
_Music and Arts Department_   
_West City University_

She opened up the attachment for the formal invitation for the dinner. She smiled wide as she copied and pasted the dinner information onto an electronic sticky note to save onto her desktop while also adding the event to her calendar and making sure it synced with her phone.

Part of the excitement of the city is meeting new people and really getting out there to experience new things. Plus, it’s been a while since she’s been to a good party. And word on the street was that Bulma Briefs’ parties were the best of the best.

Yes, the city life was very exciting.


	2. Beautiful Stranger

Goku normally likes to start off his day with a morning run.

This morning however, he hadn’t planned on running in the same clothing from the night before and away from a man shouting threats from the window of the girl he had just spent the night with. He hadn’t even had his pre-workout drink!

But regardless of the situation, he had continued to make his way to Roshi’s Coffee Shop as he usually did towards the end of his run. He slowed to a walk as he approached the coffee shop door and went inside.

Krillin was coming out of the back room with a box of cups, lids, and straws. He turned when he heard the jingle of the bell that hangs on the front door entrance. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Goku walking in, dressed in the same clothes from the night before.

“Hm, let me guess,” he began as he sat the box on top of the counter. “Same clothes from last night, hair disheveled and out of place. And is that a hickey on your neck?” He leaned over the counter trying to get a better look.

“What?” Goku immediately slapped a hand over his neck, ears turning red.

“You know it’s rude to ditch your friends for a girl. The least you could’ve done was given us a heads up. Bulma was not happy when you disappeared before she could iron out more details for the party.” He trailed off turning back to his task of restocking supplies. “And _I_ had to take the blow for that! You’re welcome!” he added, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Oh yeah. Sorry about last night. I kind of got distracted.” Goku laughed lightly looking guilty.

“No shit?” he answered, feigning surprise. “We could definitely NOT tell that you were distracted Goku.”

“Okay, okay. I get it,” said Goku. “I really am sorry about ditching you guys last night. But Krillin….this girl…” Goku paused, lost for words. How could he describe how incredible Raven–no Chichi–how could he describe the fire and passion that he felt with her? He had never experienced these feelings before. Sure he’s slept with other girls before but this was completely different somehow. Her touch electrified him and sparked a fire in his chest, her scent intoxicated him. For the first time in his life, he felt that pull of desire like a magnet.

“Woah.” Krillin paused his work and tilted his head trying to read the expression on Goku’s face. “You just met this girl and you’re…what? In love with her or something?”

“What? No, of course not. I mean…I don’t know,” he said shrugging thoughtfully. “All I know is that there’s something about her.”

“So are you gonna see her again?” asked Krillin heading to the back room to return the box he was pulling supplies from.

“Hopefully. Although she seemed surprised to see me this morning.”

“What do you mean? Was she drunk or something? She didn’t seem drunk last night.” Krillin asked.

“No, I mean she just seemed surprised that I was still there. Like she had expected me to disappear before she woke up,” he explained.

Krillin looked up thoughtfully as he started making Goku’s usual coffee order.“Hm. Maybe she’s been ditched before and thought you’d be a jerk too?” he suggested.

“I don’t know, she just seemed confused,” said Goku, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well at least you know where she lives right?” asked Krillin, pushing the coffee towards his best friend. “You can see her again if you wanted.”

Goku hesitated as he took the drink from him. “Well yeah, but uh….things got a little more….uh…complicated…”

“Complicated? How so?” he asked curiously, leaning forward on the counter.

“She lives with her brother. Who was also the bartender from the bar last night. Also, he threatened me after I climbed out of the fire escape and almost came after me this morning.” Goku answered calmly, sipping from his coffee and looking away.

“The bartender? The one with the sour puss?” Krillin looked at Goku disbelievingly.

“Ha, yeah that’s him.”

“Man, if looks could kill. Actually now that I think about it, I think he’s been in here a couple of times,” said Krillin thoughtfully. “Yeah, Tien is the one who usually talks to him. He mostly comes in in the evenings. Probably before his bar shift which makes sense. No wonder he looked familiar.”

“Who do I talk to?” Tien walked into the shop at that moment. “Hey Goku,” he said with a nod.

Goku returned the nod as Krillin answered Tien’s question. “The bartender from The Lookout, the mean looking one that comes in here sometimes.”

“Oh you’re talking about Vegeta,” Tien answered as he hung up his coat on a hook in the back room and grabbed an apron. “What about him?”

“Goku banged his sister.” Krillin said casually leaning against the counter, arms crossed.

Tien froze in his tracks while he was tying the apron around his waist. “You did what?” he asked, eyes wide. “Goku, please tell me you didn’t.”

“Why? What’s the problem?” asked Goku, puzzled at Tien’s reaction.

“Goku, Vegeta is not the nicest guy. The man has a short temper, like shorter than Krillin’s height.”

“Hey!”, Krillin interjected defensively.

“Trust me, you do NOT want trouble with that guy.” Tien stressed as much as he could, ignoring Krillin completely.

“Yeah it’s a little too late for that now,” mumbled Krillin.

Tien sighed loudly while looking up at the ceiling. “Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He shook his head as he headed into the kitchen.

“Are you sure she’s worth the trouble?” asked Krillin, turning back and lifting his brow at his friend.

Goku had a glint in his eyes as he smirked. “I know she is.” With that, he laid a five dollar bill on the counter and stood to make his way out of the coffee shop.

Or at least he would have if he could find his wallet. He patted himself trying to find it but couldn’t feel anything. “Uh…I think I may have dropped my wallet. Crap, I think I left it in her room. I could’ve sworn I grabbed everything.” He tried to remember as he scratched the back of his head.

Krillin ran a hand down his face and sighed. “Forget it Goku, I got it.”

“Sorry, thanks buddy!” Goku smiled sheepishly at his friend as he backed out of the shop to make his way home.

* * *

“This Goku guys sounds hot.” Lazuli kept pace with Chichi as they walked the streets of West City.

“Trust me, you have no idea,” answered Chichi, pausing to look in a shop window. It was always difficult for these two best friends to find time to catch up due to their conflicting schedules. So they always took advantage of any free time that they had.

“You should accept his friend request. At least so that you can let me snoop.” Lazuli ran her fingers through her short blond hair as she looked over Chichi’s shoulder then at her wristwatch.

“Why? So he can stalk me before rejecting me later? You know I don’t like to get close to anyone,” she answered. “Not after last time.” She sighed quietly as she started walking again.

“Chichi, that was a long time ago.” Lazuli grabbed Chichi’s elbow to stop her. She tilted her head to the side, giving her a small smile. “I know you’re afraid of getting hurt, but you’ve grown a lot since Yamcha. You’re a whole different person now. Don’t let what that asshole did to you, keep you down. You deserve to be happy. I think you should get back out there. Emotionally, I mean. Besides, you said it yourself he wanted to see you again. He sounds genuine, the way you describe him. You should give him a chance,” she added with a small smile.

Chichi looked down, away from Lazuli’s piercing blue eyes. It hurt thinking about him. But she knew her best friend was right. If she couldn’t get past her problems, how was she going to move on? “I’m not ready Lazuli,” she said sadly.

“Just think about it,” Lazuli said gently. “C’mon, let’s grab some coffee. It’s almost time for my shift at the hospital.”

They were coming up on Roshi’s Coffee Shop, and both having heard great things about the coffee, they decided to stop in. About a block away from the shop, Chichi recognized a familiar figure emerging from the entrance with a coffee in hand. She gasped as she stopped suddenly taking hold of Lazuli’s arm and pulling her around the corner of the nearest building and into an alleyway.

“Chichi what the hell!” Lazuli, taken by surprise, nearly tripped over her feet at Chichi’s sudden maneuver.

“Shhh!” Chichi peeked around the corner. “It’s Goku,” she sighed. He came out of the coffee shop, took a sip of his drink, and stood by the curb waiting for a lull in traffic so that he could cross.

“What? Let me see!” Lazuli peeked over Chichi’s shoulder trying to get a good look. “Oh yum! I’d like to take a bite out of that,” she said excitedly. “Tell me again why you’re avoiding him instead of trying to get back into those pants?”

Chichi rolled her eyes at her. “C’mon,” she said after Goku made his way to the other side of the street and disappeared into the crowd.

They made their way inside the coffee shop and immediately Chichi recognized her bandmate. “Tien! Hi! So this is the coffee shop you work in huh?”

Tien greeted her with a smile. “Hey! Yeah this is the place alright.” He put down the towel he was using to wipe down tables and gave her a small side hug. “You’ve come to watch me work?” he asked teasingly.

“Oh sure, that’s the only reason,” she answered sarcastically with a smile. “Hey this is my best friend Lazuli.” She turned to the blonde, “Lazuli this is Tien, he plays in the band at the bar.”

“Nice to meet you,” she said politely giving his hand a shake. Over his shoulder, she noticed one of the workers behind the counter watching her with a gaping mouth, seemingly flustered. She wasn’t normally into bald guys, but this one seemed cute. She gave him a small wave which surprised him causing him to stumble backwards into one of the shelves displaying packaged coffee products. He tried his best to catch what he could before spilling coffee beans all over the floor. The noise caused the patrons in the shop to look in his direction. He could feel his face warm with embarrassment as he ducked down beneath the counter to clean up the mess but also to get out of the spotlight.

“Is he okay?” Chichi asked looking concerned.

“Uh..” Tien trailed off as Lazuli headed towards the counter.

She leaned over the counter peeking over the edge. “Hey, are you okay?” There was concern in her voice.

Krillin froze in place where he was gathering coffee beans on his hands and knees. He looked up slowly and his breath was taken away as he looked up at an angel and found himself drowning in her ocean blue eyes. He swallowed trying to find his voice to answer her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

“Do you maybe need some help?” she offered with a warm smile that absolutely melted his heart.

He snapped out of his daze as he stumbled trying to get back on his feet. “No, n-no, I’m f-fine,” he stuttered.

She studied his face for a minute before offering him her hand. “I’m Lazuli. What’s your name?”

Krillin looked down at her extended hand with wide eyes then back at her. He quickly wiped the coffee grinds off his hands onto his apron and hesitantly took her palm in his. “Krillin,” he squeaked. He cleared his throat blushing. “Krillin,” he said again in a more even tone. “My name’s Krillin.” Although her hand felt cold in his, he couldn’t believe how soft it was. Their hands lingered for a minute before she pulled away.

“Well Krillin, do you think I could get a vanilla latte with whip to-go? My shift at the hospital is starting soon.”

Krillin’s eyes widened. “Of course, absolutely! Right awa-AY!” He was in such a hurry to prepare her coffee that he forgot about the coffee beans and grinds on the ground, slipping and falling flat on his back.

“Oh my God! Are you okay?!” Lazuli ran around the counter and kneeled down next to him.

Krillin moaned in pain. He looked up at her and gave her a sheepish smile. “I’m okay,” he said trying to sit up. “O-o-ouch, oh.”

“Oh Krillin.” Tien and Chichi had run over and were leaning over the counter. Tien was shaking his head at him while Chichi looked on.

Krillin, unable to sit up just yet, laid back down and looked up to the ceiling. “Tien, I think I’m gonna go ahead and take my break now.”

* * *

The curtain was drawn open as Krillin shifted himself to get more comfortable on the firm mattress of the hospital bed. Lazuli stepped inside closing the curtain behind her and walked over next to his bed, her pristine white coat billowing lightly above the maroon scrubs that she wore. She clipped the x-ray in her hand up onto the illuminator on the wall and turned it on.

“You have a simple sprain. No fractures fortunately. You will have to wear a brace, putting you out of commission for about 6 weeks, more or less,” she explained professionally, arms crossed. “You’ll be sore for a few days, especially with the way you landed on your back. But don’t worry, I’ll prescribe you pain medication to keep you comfortable in the meantime.”

“You’re a doctor,” Krillin stated, his face impassive. He didn’t seem to be paying any attention to anything she was saying, only studying her face.

“Yeah. A surgeon actually,” she answered, matter-of-factly as she tucked some of her short blonde hair behind her ear.

His face fell at her response. “Great,” he said under his breath, as he looked down at his lap.

A beautiful angel of a surgeon. Could she be any more out of his league?

Lazuli furrowed her brows and tilted her head, confused and unable to read his expression. He almost looked disappointed? “Okay. Well I’ll get that prescription put in for you, someone from Ortho will be down to fit you for a brace, and we’ll get you discharged within an hour or two.” She hesitated before turning on her heel and reopening the curtain. She stopped suddenly, biting her lip and trying to make up her mind about what she was about to do. Finally she pulled out a small notepad and pen from the pocket of her white coat. She walked back towards Krillin’s bedside while writing on a page before ripping it out and setting it on the overbed table in front of him. “Don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything.” And with that she turned quickly, hiding her blush and left, closing the curtain behind her.

Krillin was left wide-eyed and in shock.

Did she just give him her number?!

He grabbed the slip of paper and looked back and forth between it and the curtain where she left. He was in disbelief at what just happened. He held the slip of paper against his chest as he leaned back into his pillow with a wide grin splitting his face, forgetting all about the pain in his ankle.

* * *

“Coffee. Black.”

Vegeta looked up from rinsing glasses in the small sink, at the cup that was set on top of the bar in front of him. His sister smiled warmly at him holding her own cup. “Thanks,” he said as he continued his task.

“You didn’t tell me that Tien worked at that new coffee shop,” said Chichi as she sipped her coffee and settled herself into a barstool.

“You didn’t ask,” responded Vegeta, picking up his coffee to take a sip.

“Very funny.” Chichi rolled her eyes at her brother as he smirked at her. “Anyway, the coffee’s pretty good.”

“What are you even doing here? You’re not scheduled to play tonight,” Vegeta inquired, pulling out a clean cloth to dry the glasses he had just washed.

“What? A girl can’t bring her brother coffee at his job and just make simple conversation?” Chichi asked innocently.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. “What do you want?”

“Nothing, seriously,” she said smirking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Why do you always assume that I want something?”

She giggled as he gave her an exaggerated eyeroll. He watched as people started entering the building and made their way towards the bar. “Listen I’m not sure what time I’ll be home tonight but please stay out of trouble. And don’t let me run into some clown escaping out the fire escape again,” he added giving her a serious look before turning his attention to the new customers.

Chichi sighed loudly as she looked towards the ceiling with her eyes closed. “Oh my God,” she mouthed to herself. She sat at the bar watching her brother work for a moment before deciding to head home.

The rush that came in after Chichi had left didn’t last as long as Vegeta thought it would. Normally the customer flow was considerably moderate most nights, especially with the bar sitting a couple blocks away from the university.

The manager, Piccolo, had given Vegeta the OK to head on home since the rush had come and gone easily. Vegeta was finishing his side work by wiping down the bar top when a designer bag was set down harshly near him. He ignored the customer, focused on finishing up his work so that he could go home and get a good workout in before hitting the hay.

“Excuse me, can I get a martini please?”

Vegeta rolled his eyes to himself while taking his time wringing out the cloth in the sink and was praying that Piccolo would come out of the back office and take over so that he could just go home. Sensing that Piccolo was going to take his sweet time, he gave up sighing and turned to the lady.

He froze when he caught sight of her. He remembered seeing her just the other night, in fact. She was a beautiful woman he mused but quickly dismissed that thought. She was probably a snooty rich lady. Vegeta didn’t like dealing with these types but they always left really fat tips, especially if he initiated conversation. Although he could only hold conversations for so long before becoming really annoyed, usually because these type of people can’t stop boasting and bragging about their money and belongings.

“How would you like that martini ma’am?” he asked as politely as he was capable of.

“Dirty. And please don’t waste any space with those olives,” she added while typing in her phone. She set it down on the bar and looked up at him with tired eyes and a small smile.

He smiled back at her involuntarily, mesmerized for a moment, but then turned away quickly trying to hide it. “Are you having a good night?” he cleared his throat asking her casually, while grabbing a martini glass and pulling out a bottle of gin.

She sighed loudly, blowing the loose strands of her blue tresses out of her face. Vegeta’s gaze lingered on her pouty lips longer than necessary causing the bottle to slowly slip from his grasp and onto the floor with a crash as glass went all over the floor. She gasped and he cursed looking down at the mess when Piccolo stuck his head out from the back room to see what the noise was about. He raised an eyebrow at Vegeta who cursed and seemed flustered as he looked for a broom.

“Just about as good as your night is going I guess.” The woman said watching him sweep up. He spared an annoyed glare at her which made her slink back into her seat, biting her lower lip and averting her eyes.

Vegeta finished cleaning up and got to work on her drink while she got back on her phone, tapping lightly on the screen with furrowed brows. He set the drink on the bar top next to her bag. He pushed it slowly towards her when he saw that she wasn’t paying attention, admiring the look of concentration on her face. She finally looked up to notice the drink with sudden awareness.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said moving her phone to the side and leaning her head in her hand as she took the drink. “Work has been killing me lately.” Vegeta watched with an arched eyebrow and wide eyes as she downed the drink in two gulps. _Oh shit_, he thought.

“What kind of work do you do?” he asked hesitantly. He was ready to clock out but a last minute tip wouldn’t hurt.

She pushed the empty glass back to him while he got to work making another for her. “I teach at the University. I have a shit ton of research papers to grade, which I don’t mind by the way, a lot of these kids are smart. But then you have kids who think it’s okay to plagiarize, which isn’t cool,” she said with a pointed finger. Vegeta pushed a new glass towards her which she gulped down immediately. “Then there are the kids who talk out of their ass which is understandable because you’ve talked all you could about continuum electrodynamics or shell theory and you just have to reach the fifteen page limit. But what really gets to me is the fact that I’m so OCD. I could get help grading these papers but there’s a certain grading scale that I use and it has to be exactly so. Ugh,” she laid her head on her outstretched arm on the bar top and closed her eyes. “I have so much to do and all I want to do is sleep. I cannot wait until these exams come up so that they can finally be done. I’m definitely going to get an aide for next semester. Also, I need a vacation.”

Vegeta smirked watching how miserable the woman looked laying over the bar top in front of him as he made her a third drink. “Why do you teach?” he asked curiously. He wondered why a person would go through the trouble of going to school for years just to go back to school every year and never leave?

She opened her eyes and looked up at him with tired yet bright eyes and a warm smile. “I love what I do.” She sat up. “I love seeing the look of concentration on my student’s faces when they learn about the classical theory of elastic materials and the determination that they have when working on projects. This is really complicated stuff and it thrills me that there are kids who are actually interested in it.”

Vegeta had no clue what in the world she was talking about. But he was entranced with the passionate way that she talked about her job and whatever hell subject she taught. She clearly came from money but she wasn’t bragging about being rich nor was she bragging about her belongings. She was bragging about what she loves to do and some bratty kids or something. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as he smiled at her. She finally snapped out of her rambling and noticed him staring at her. She tilted her head to the side before smiling back. “You’re staring.”

Vegeta’s smile turned into a devilish smirk making her blush under his gaze. She looked back at him challengingly. And God knows, Vegeta loves a challenge.

* * *

Bulma Briefs is a lady of class.

But when she found herself leaning forward against the side of the building, palms of her hands and side of her face pressed into the cold brick wall of the alleyway, while a handsome bartender she barely knew thrusted into her from behind, one hand on her shoulder, the other on her hip, her body alive and on fire…

Well she just didn’t give a fuck.

He slowed his thrusts to her dismay, pulling out, turning her around, and pushing her firmly back up against the wall. One hand went to the back of her neck as he kissed her while his other hand slid down her body to the apex of her thighs, sliding her dress up higher and tugging her underwear down further. Her breathing stopped as his hand cupped her entire genitalia.

“What’s your name?” she asked breathlessly.

He slowly spread her lips and slid in two fingers as far as he could, causing her to inhale sharply before pulling them out and back inside again, the palm of his hand rubbing over her pleasure button agonizingly slow.

“Does it matter?” he whispered as he kissed along her jawline.

Eyes closed, she gripped his strong broad shoulders tightly at his ministrations, trying to control her breathing. The tension in her belly started building up and she never wanted it to stop.

“Don’t you want to hear me say your name as I cum for you?” she said sensually.

His member twitched in anticipation at her words and she felt him smile against her lips. “Vegeta,” he answered.

Her breathing escalated slowly. “Oh God, don’t stop,” she squeaked, shaking her head from side to side.

Seeing her squirm beneath him due to his touch in the dim light of the nearby streetlight, her eyes hooded, her lips pouting, a light sheen of sweat on her face, her blue tresses damply stuck to the sides of her face, it all really lit a fire inside Vegeta. He had to have her right then and there. He smirked prideful at her before yanking her underwear all the way down to hang on one ankle and picking her up at the hips against the wall burying his head into the crook of her neck. She gasped and before she realized it, he was inside her again. He hissed feeling her tight walls wrap around his member once more.

She was wet and warm just for him and he couldn’t help himself.

He thrusted into her at a faster pace. She leaned bouncing against the wall ignoring the scraping of the bricks into her back. as she palmed her breasts at the low cut neckline of her dress, her breathing becoming faster and her moaning getting louder.

“Oh God, yes! Yes!” He kissed her forcefully shutting her up, not wanting to draw attention and be interrupted by any passersby. Her hands slid into his hair at the back of his head, gripping tightly as her body quivered beneath him. “Oh God, Ve.. Vegeta!” Her lips made a small ‘o’ as she came, electricity flowing through every nerve ending of her body.

Vegeta grunted as he felt her walls squeeze his member and he soon followed her into ecstasy, breathing in everything about her. She could feel his warm seed pulsing through her as they slowly came down from their high, struggling to regulate their breathing but still gripping each other tightly.

Bulma Briefs, heiress of Capsule Corporation and college professor in science technology and engineering at West City University, is indeed a lady of class.

But on this particular night, in this particular moment…

She just absolutely didn’t give a fuck.


	3. Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. It's been awhile. But here I am again because quarantine.
> 
> Enjoy!

The morning was breezy and the sun shining brightly on the horizon as Goku ran his normal route through the streets of West City, wearing dark blue shorts and an orange t-shirt with the Kame House Crossfit logo written across the chest. Having already ran about 6 miles, he started heading towards the coffee shop and decided to take a shortcut through the park. He enjoyed the peacefulness of the morning as he started thinking about her again.

_Chichi._

She’s been haunting his dreams and taking over his thoughts. He hadn’t heard from her since that morning a week ago. He thought he may have come off a bit strong when he sent her a Facebook request an hour after running for his life. But he couldn’t help himself. He was desperate to see her again. He thought about going back to the bar but was advised against it since there would be a bigger chance that he’d run into her brother.

_That’s suicide! You might as well never show your face there ever again_, Tien had stressed. Goku was so frustrated that he hadn’t been able to see her.

He was so lost in thought, that he hadn’t noticed the pedestrian he was about to run into.

* * *

Chichi strolled down the sidewalk with her brown leather cross body bag lightly bouncing at her hip and her earbuds in place. She was humming along to her music as she scrolled through the songs on her phone, making a playlist of possible performance songs for the upcoming recognition dinner. All of a sudden she was thrown onto the pavement by what felt like a brick wall. _Where did that wall come from?_ she thought to herself as she sat herself up with a groan. She grabbed her elbow instinctively finding it scraped from where she hit the ground. She heard another groan and turned to the source finding another person sitting up on the ground next to her. She rolled her eyes and was about to berate the guy that knocked her down until he spoke.

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry!”

She froze recognizing the voice as she reached for her phone on the ground and slowly turned to face him, locking eyes with each other.

_“Oh God, yes! Don’t stop!” she cried into the pillows that she clutched as he thrust into her from behind, gripping her hips tightly, face buried behind her neck.._

“Hey,” said Goku with a smile. He couldn’t believe it.

“Hey,” answered Chichi, a little dumbfounded. She had been successful at avoiding him until now. She sucked in a breath through her teeth as she felt a sting from the scrape on her elbow that she cradled with her arm.

“You’re hurt,” he said concerned, hands hovering over her, unsure where or if he should touch her at all.

“I’m fine,” she said as she moved to her knees to push herself up off the ground. Goku stood up quickly and grabbed her by the upper arm to help her up. She started brushing the dirt off of her floral top and moved down to adjust her leggings, luckily they saved her knees from being scraped. She glanced up at Goku and found him looking sheepishly once again with a hand on the back of his head, with a guilty look upon his face. She finished brushing herself off as she ran a hand through her hair and adjusted her bangs, buying time in order for her to figure out what to say to him.

She had been ignoring him after all, any imbecile could see that.

“It’s good to see you again,” he said with a warm smile.

Chichi wasn’t sure what came over her but she immediately smiled back at him. She quickly looked away in embarrassment. She had been avoiding the man and here he was unbothered by her rudeness. Why does she feel guilty? Even though every guy she’s slept with has been a one and done type situation, for whatever reason she berated herself inwardly, she was taught better than that!

She cleared her throat with a fist at her mouth and swallowed. “Listen, about the other night−“

“You seem uneasy,” he interrupted, sensing her anxiety.

Chichi was a bit taken aback by his simple statement. “Excuse me?”

“You’ve been avoiding me,” he said matter-of-factly.

Chichi gaped at him, unsure what she wanted to say. She was offended. She wasn’t sure why she was, being that was exactly what she was doing. But for him to call her out on it…well it was just embarrassing.

“I know your type,” he continued. “I’ll be honest, I’ve slept with girls like you before. You like to have fun, you don’t like to be tied down. I never pursue anything afterwards because of that simple fact.”

“Oh really? You’ve been pursuing _me_, haven’t you? Why’s that?” asked Chichi with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms defiantly.

“Because you..,” he began with a pointed finger, “…you’re different. You have something that all those other girls didn’t.”

“And what might that be?” Chichi asked wondering where he was going with this.

“I actually haven’t quite figured that out just yet. But there is something about you. I just can’t put my finger on it,” he answered, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Well you’re quite the bold one, aren’t you?” she asked, eyes narrowing at him. “You think you’re so smart. You think you know me?” Her voice was raising along with her temper without her realizing it.

“Listen,” said Goku raising his hands up defensively at her, “You’re probably not looking for a relationship or I don’t know, maybe you’re just not interested or something. But let me take you out on an actual date,” he continued quickly before she could interrupt, “and maybe I can get you to change your mind. If it doesn’t work out, then maybe we could just be friends. Or if you want I can just step out of your life forever and you won’t ever have to see me again. Whatever you want. But please,” he pleaded with her, “Just give me a chance.”

She watched him curiously for a moment, silently remembering Lazuli’s words. _You’re a whole different person now. __Besides, you said it yourself he wanted to see you again. He sounds genuine, the way you describe him. You should give him a chance._ She bit her lower lip looking away and hesitated a moment before nodding slowly, “Okay.”

Goku let out a breath of relief and grinned widely. “Okay great! Dinner? Drinks?”

“Sure,” she answered, absentmindedly. She was trying to hide her mixed emotions behind a smile.

“Okay, let’s say Friday night. I’ll pick you up at 7pm.” He said as he backed up to leave.

“It’s a date,” she said giggling at his giddiness. “See you then.” She turned and continued on her way to the University. Goku turned and again started running the other way making his way to the coffee shop. Chichi glanced over her shoulder and saw him leap up hitting a tree branch and punching the air in excitement. She giggled at the sight then sighed as she wondered if this was really a good idea. As she checked her watch, her smile dropped immediately at seeing the time. “Shit! I’m late!”

* * *

“I wanted to go over the requirements and the details for the upcoming recognition dinner before we review.”

Chichi had just barely made it on time to her performance class after her run in with Goku. She walked into the auditorium just as Ms. Thompson started class. She walked down one of the aisles finding a seat next to one of her classmates towards the back.

“She just started, you haven’t missed anything,” her friend Saige whispered, giving her a quick smile as the professor continued speaking.

“Normally for your final exam, I have you pick either a piece to play or a piece to sing depending on your skill level and choice, and you perform for me privately. This year however, since we were offered the opportunity to perform, I am going to require you to pick a single piece to perform and will allow you an extra piece for extra credit. You are welcome to collaborate with any of your classmates but your main piece must be a solo piece. It’s completely up to you on what type of genre you choose for your solo piece but I would recommend you pick something with the instrument that you’re strongest in. Your extra credit piece can be anything fun if you want. Please make sure that whatever you choose will be appropriate and think about your target audience. These are professors, administrative and university staff along with their family and friends, so make sure you keep that in mind. I will be grading your performance as well as your mistakes. Questions?”

She looked around and seeing no hands raised, continued speaking.

“Okay, so if anybody has an idea of what they want to play, you’re more than welcome to come up to the stage and show us what you’re thinking. We need to also be sure we’re not repeating songs so it’ll be first come, first serve,” she continued as she took a seat in the front row and waited for her first performer.

Saige turned to Chichi. “So do you know what you wanna play?” she asked.

Chichi pursed her lips thinking. “Maybe…” She stood up and made her way to the stage, being the first to volunteer. She sat at the piano bench center stage.

“Okay, Ms. Mao, let’s see what you’ve got,” said Ms. Thompson, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap.

Chichi took a deep breath as she began to play.

* * *

Just as Krillin was about to plop onto his sofa and continue his Game of Thrones marathon, there was a knock at the door that made him stumble as he tried to catch himself.

“Perfect timing,” he grumbled annoyed. He stood back up, grabbing one of his crutches and made his way to the door. His frown turned upside down as soon as the door swung open. “Goku, buddy!”

“Hey Krillin! I was looking for you at the coffee shop when Tien told me what happened. How’s the ankle?” asked Goku as Krillin stepped aside to let him in.

“It’s okay. Doesn’t hurt like it did. On the bright side, I’m getting caught up on all my favorite TV shows!” laughed Krillin making his way back to the sofa.

“So what exactly happened? All Tien said was that you embarrassed yourself in front of all the customers,” Goku said nonchalantly as he helped himself to a bottled water from the fridge in the small kitchen area.

Krillin groaned as he covered his face with his hands. “I slipped on coffee beans and fell flat on my back. In front of the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen! That was probably the part that hurt the most. My pride!” He clutched at his chest dramatically.

“A girl huh?” Goku smirked, propping his feet up onto the coffee table and taking a drink of water.

“Yeah, but she’s way out of my league Goku!” cried Krillin, waving his hands in the air.

“Aww c’mon Krillin! Don’t give up so easily!” answered Goku optimistically.

“Goku, she’s a freakin’ doctor. A surgeon!” Krillin countered.

Goku tilted his head thoughtfully while looking towards the ceiling. “Well damn.”

Krillin sighed forcefully while sinking further into the sofa cushions. Goku chuckled lightly at his friend. “C’mon I’m kidding. Krillin you’re a great guy. She’d be lucky to have you. Seriously.” He patted his friend’s arm supportively.

“Thanks. I’ve been trying to build up the nerve to call her but I don’t even know what to say to her.”

“Wait, she gave you her number?” Goku asked in a rush. “She already gave you something to go on, bro! It’s your move now!”

“I don’t know...” Krillin answered hesitantly while watching Goku pick up his phone off the coffee table. “What are you doing?”

Without missing a beat, Goku started typing rapidly on Krillin’s phone before tossing it onto Krillin’s lap. “Done,” he said happily with a smirk.

Krillin looked down at his screen to see a text message being sent with a whoosh sound.

_Dinner Friday night? –Krillin_

“Ah! What did you do?!” Krillin yelled in a panic. Just then, a ping sounded from his phone signaling a notification. He opened the message cautiously and read the message.

_Okay. (: –Lazuli_

Krillin gaped at the message wide-eyed and speechless.

“Well?” Goku probed watching his face. “What did she say?”

Krillin turned his gaze to his friend still unable to form words. Goku rolled his eyes and snatched the phone back from his hands to read the message. He gave Krillin a big smile and upon realizing that Krillin was going to take a little longer to recover from the shock, he snorted and started typing again.

_7pm. Suno’s Italian Restaurant. Meet you there. :D –Krillin_

He tossed the phone on the sofa between them and took another swig of water. “Seriously Krillin,” he said with a shake of his head, “you underestimate yourself too much.” He reached over and hit play on the remote that was sitting on the coffee table then kicked his feet up on the table. “Looks like we both have dates on Friday.” He smiled at his friend as he turned his attention to the television.

* * *

Lazuli Gero strived to be the best. And that made her arrogant and cold a lot of the time. It was her reputation throughout the hospital.

So to watch her walk down the halls smiling and greeting everyone, was a rare sight to behold. The normally cautious and terrified interns whispered to each other conspiratorially as she passed them. She stopped at the nurse’s station and picked up a chart. As she started looking through it, she called one of the interns over.

“Wilson.”

The short brunette standing on the opposite side of the nurse’s station dropped the stack of papers she was holding, startled at hearing her name. She bent down to pick up the papers strewn on the ground in a frenzy. She stood up and smoothed her frazzled braid as best as she could while sliding her glasses back up the bridge of her nose before taking tentative steps towards the senior resident.

“Yes Dr. Gero?” she asked in a small voice.

“Where are the scans for Ms. Green?” she asked her, while thumbing through the chart.

“Oh right, the scans..” she trailed off, adjusting her glasses and looking away.

Lazuli observed her reaction from under her eyelashes. Eyes narrowed, she closed the chart, pushed it aside, and folded her hands on top of the counter. “Wilson,” she began as she turned towards the fidgety intern who shifted nervously avoiding eye contact. “Did you order the scans that I asked for earlier this morning?

“I did,” she answered in a small voice, “but..” Wilson mumbled something under breath.

“Speak up please,” Lazuli said in a clipped tone.

“The techs said they were really backed up and couldn’t get her in until this afternoon,“ she finished quickly, closing her eyes shut, waiting to be reprimanded. But the yelling never came. Slowly she opened one eye to peer up at Dr. Gero. She stood there for a moment before reaching over the counter of the nurse’s station and picked up the phone. She dialed a number and waited.

“This is Dr. Gero, Gen Surg, I have a patient by the name of Mary Green in the ICU who needs an abdominal CT and PET scan. I’m sending her down now with an intern. I expect to have those scans in my hands in approximately one hour. I have passed your department 4 times today and have seen all of you sitting on your asses laughing at stupid internet memes and eating snacks. Do not give my intern any shit and do not keep me waiting.” She handed the phone to the nurse behind the counter to hang up and picked up the chart in front of her. She put the chart into the stunned intern’s arms. “They’re waiting for you,” she told her with a smile. She pulled her phone from her pocket when she heard a ping then turned on her heel. She started making her way down the hall checking her phone, yelling over her shoulder at the intern, “Page me when you get those results!”

Wilson snapped out of her shocked state at her words and instantly turned and ran towards the patient’s room.

“I love having power,” Lazuli smirked as she walked away.

* * *

Chichi walked the hallways of West City Community Hospital, making her way through groups of nurses, doctors, and other hospital visitors. She found the nearest elevator and walked inside along with a few other people. She pressed the button for the second floor and waited. She had already texted Lazuli that she was in the building and heading up to the cafeteria. As soon as the elevator arrived onto the second floor, she stepped out and froze while confusion washed over her.

“You’re smiling. Why are you smiling?” Leaning against the wall across from the elevator was Lazuli waiting for her best friend with a wide grin and a twinkle in her eye.

“What? I know how to smile,” she answered as she started walking down the hall towards the cafeteria.

“Not voluntarily,” said Chichi as she followed her.

They walked through the cafeteria doors and grabbed styrofoam boxes from the shelf at the entrance to take their lunch to go. They made their way to the salad bar to build themselves a salad for lunch.

“So what’s up with you?” asked Chichi curiously as she watched Lazuli pile some spring mix into her box with a small smile on her face.

Lazuli glanced around making sure no one was close enough to eavesdrop on their conversation before turning her attention back to Chichi. “I have a date Friday night.”

Chichi dropped the tongs along with the tomatoes she was trying to grab. “What?!” she exclaimed loudly.

“Shh!” Lazuli gave her a death glare before grabbing Chichi by the elbow and pulling her away from the salad bar to a nearby corner.

“Hey! I wasn’t finished making my salad!” whined Chichi with a pout.

“Shut up. Yes, I have a date Friday night with Krillin from the coffee shop,” she explained with a head tilt trying to hide another smile and slight blush with her shoulder length hair.

“I knew you liked him!” exclaimed Chichi loudly, a wide grin on her face.

Lazuli reached over and pinched Chichi’s arm.

“OUCH! Okay, okay, I get it, geez,” muttered Chichi while she rubbed her arm which was turning red.

“He texted me earlier today to ask me out to dinner,” continued Lazuli as if nothing happened.

“Really? That’s great!” Chichi smiled as she unexpectedly squeezed the life out of Lazuli, already forgetting about her best friend pinching her.

“Eww, get off me!” cried Lazuli grabbing Chichi’s shoulders and pushing her as far away as she could. She looked around while straightening out her coat over her scrubs and smoothing down her hair.

Chichi smiled slyly. “Well we should go shopping when you get off your shift,” she suggested.

“I don’t need to go shopping. I have clothes and I know exactly what I’m wearing,” Lazuli responded as she walked back to the salad bar.

“Well I need to go shopping,” continued Chichi. “For my date..” she finished mumbling.

Lazuli though, was able to hear it and did a double take. “Excuse me? Did you… what… you have a… a date?” She looked at Chichi as if she had suddenly sprouted three heads.

“Um, yeah,” said Chichi, avoiding eye contact while she piled some cucumber slices on top of her salad.

Lazuli tried her best to read Chichi’s face. “Well?” she asked.

Chichi turned back to face her. “Well what?”

Lazuli’s confused expression turned into an excited one. “This better be a damn good story.”

Chichi’s lips curled up into a small smile and a small blush came across her face as she drizzled dressing onto her salad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what special character I'm channeling through Lazuli? I mean, it's kind of obvious I think.
> 
> Also, I love the friendship dynamic I've built for Chichi and Lazuli. It's so much fun to play with!


	4. First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?? Another chapter?? So soon?????  
Yes, I made time to crank out another one, or rather finish it since it was halfway written.  
Anyway, enjoy!

Friday night had come faster than Chichi was expecting. And although she was looking as hot as can be, she was still nervous as hell. When was the last time she went out on a date? She couldn’t even remember. Regardless, she promised Lazuli that she would give this guy a chance. Guys weren’t normally interested in getting to know her past her body, which she was fine with. But this was all new territory for her. She had given up on dating after leaving Yamcha back in East City. He was the reason she had closed her heart off to everyone. The reason she was so afraid.

She looked herself over in the mirror behind her closed door. She had decided against going too dressy, instead opting for a cream colored blouse and dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of leopard print flats for comfort. Lazuli agreed with her choice even though they had no idea what kind of plans Goku had for the evening. She adjusted her blouse nervously and fixed her bangs as best as she could over her eyes while patting down any flyaway strands around her bun. Her best friend had assisted her in her makeup but made sure to keep it more on the natural side with a mauve lipstick color.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Chichi checked the time on her phone.

6:58pm.

She scrutinized herself in the mirror once more, smoothing out any wrinkles and taking a couple of deep breaths to calm herself.

_This is it._

She opened her bedroom door and walked to the hall closet to pull out her tan leather jacket. The weather had been warming up but the nights were still a little breezy. She glanced around as she slid on the jacket, making sure she didn’t forget anything before grabbing her crossbody purse and reaching to open the door.

There, in the doorway, stood Goku. She didn’t think it was possible for him to get any more handsome. He wore black jeans with white sneakers and a simple denim button-up shirt open over a white tee shirt with what she recognized as the Capsule Corp. logo on the front. The sleeves of the denim shirt were rolled up exposing strong forearms and a single rose that he held in his hand.

“Wow,” he said, eyes wide, watching the light blush coming across her face. “Uh, this is for you,” he said after a moment of admiring her appearance, holding out the rose to her.

“Thank you.” She took the rose, fingers brushing his with a jolt of electricity. She felt her heart racing. She was glad Geta was out tonight or else he would’ve made her more nervous. In fact, now that she thought about it, he’d been out almost every night this week which was odd because he was such a homebody, preferring to just work out in his room, and he normally only worked a couple of days of the week, depending on the season.

“Ready?” asked Goku, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She smiled and stepped through the threshold closing and locking the door behind her. She turned towards him as he extended his arm to allow her to walk first. She led the way out of the building and onto the sidewalk.

“So where are we headed?” Chichi asked curiously. She was still feeling nervous so she thought that maybe striking up conversation would help soothe her nerves.

“Well I thought since I’m trying to prove my worth to you, we could do something fun.” Chichi rolled her eyes at that statement with a small smile. “No need to get so serious right off the bat right?”

He led her to the downtown area maneuvering through the bar district.

* * *

Lazuli glanced at her phone checking the time as she walked up towards the restaurant where she was meeting her date. She was running a little late due to the traffic. She had decided against driving herself knowing what a nightmare parking would be on a Friday night so she had called an Uber at the last minute instead. As she neared the entrance, she glanced across the street and did a double-take. Exiting the bar across the street was a man with dark, shaggy hair, and a scar on his face that she immediately recognized. She gasped turning around and walking into the restaurant quickly, hoping that she wouldn’t be spotted. She paused right inside the door with narrowed eyes and immediately pulled out her phone again. She pulled up Chichi’s name and opened up her text conversation before she froze. With a calming breath and a quick shake of her head, she pressed the home button and put her phone back into her purse. Chichi was out on a date. An actual date for the first time in over a year with an attractive man who actually seems interested in her.

But why is _he_ here? How did he find her? _Has_ he found her? Maybe he doesn’t know.

_Shit_, thought Lazuli. No, she can’t ruin Chichi’s date. She’ll just bring it up to her later. She took comfort knowing that Chichi’s date wasn’t taking place near the area, or at least she hoped it wasn’t.

In the meantime, her own date was waiting inside for her. She hesitated before heading towards the host stand and they directed her into the next room where she caught sight of Krillin at a table for two looking over a menu. Almost as if he felt her eyes on him, he looked up and grinned widely at the sight of her. Slowly, he pushed his chair back to stand up. He wobbled slightly since he still had to wear his brace.

She smiled back at him, impressed with his manners.

“Hi,” he said nervously, gesturing to the empty seat in front of him. “I hope you don’t mind, I ordered a bottle of Merlot for us. I wasn’t sure what you like to drink.”

“Merlot is fine. I love a red wine,” she replied. “I’m sorry I’m late. Traffic,” she waved her hand in reference.

“No you’re fine,” he said. “I arrived not too long before you did due to my limitations.” He laughed nervously as he referred to his injured ankle.

“How is that, by the way?” she inquired. “No problems? The pain meds are okay?”

“It’s fine, totally okay. Definitely better than before. Well before when I had first sprained it. Not like before I ever had the sprain, that would be ridiculous. But I mean it was bad when it happened. Not anymore.” He took a breath, flustered and cleared his throat. “It’s fine.”

She giggled at his nervous rambling. “You’re cute,” she said as she reached for her wine glass.

Krilling felt heat flush his face. “Uh…uh…th-thanks.” He swallowed and looked back down at his menu.

They sat in silence after ordering their meal. Krillin was fidgeting nervously while Lazuli looked lost in thought as she looked out the window at something across the street.

The sound of Krillin clearing his throat brought Lazuli out of her thoughts suddenly. “Hm?” She blinked.

“I was just asking how long you’ve been a doctor,” said Krillin. “Are you okay?”

“Oh. Yeah I’m fine. Sorry,” she apologized. “I’m in my last year of residency. So yes, I am a doctor but I still work under an attending. I’m actually taking my boards in the fall. I’m really excited.”

“That’s great!” exclaimed Krillin. “Are you still going to be working at the hospital?”

“Hopefully if they hire me,” she said. “I have a couple of other fellowship interviews lined up just in case though.”

“Well I’ll cross my fingers for you then,” he told her with a grin, as their waiter arrived with their meal.

So what about you? How long have you worked in the coffee shop?” asked Lazuli, laying her napkin in her lap and picking up her fork.

“For a long time. I’ve been working there since high school. The owner Mr. Roshi is a longtime family friend,” answered Krillin. “I’m also taking a couple of night classes at the local community college.”

“That’s good. What are you studying?” she asked curiously.

“Criminal Justice,” he said proudly.

“Really? To be a police officer?” she asked.

“Actually, I want to be a homicide detective but police officer would be the place to start.”

“Wow, I’m impressed,” she said leaning back in her seat and looking him up and down nodding. “Yeah, I can definitely see you as law enforcement.”

Krillin blushed under her scrutiny. “Uh, hehe, thanks.” He rubbed the back of his head self-consciously looking away.

Lazuli smiled warmly, admiring his nervous demeanor. She has never been on a date like this before. She didn’t date often, usually because the guys who have taken her out before, though they were handsome, were also pompous and egotistical. They did their best to impress her but their actions never swayed her. But this man sitting right in front of her wasn’t like those other guys. He wasn’t doing anything to impress her. He’s simply being himself, albeit nervously, which was rather cute in her opinion. And he definitely didn’t seem threatened by her profession whatsoever which was also a problem with previous guys.

After dinner, they found themselves outside Lazuli’s apartment building. Even though Krillin was still walking with difficulty, he insisted on taking her home.

“You really didn’t have to do this,” Lazuli was helping Krillin to sit down on the steps in front of her building.

“It’s fine, really. I wanted to,” he answered out of breath. He pulled on the collar of his dress shirt, loosening it more and more.

Lazuli looked at him with concern as she took a seat beside him. “I had a really great time this evening, Krillin. Thank you,” she said quietly, looking down towards her lap. She suddenly felt very nervous.

Krillin’s breathing had slowed down as he turned to look at her. He tilted his head curiously at her wondering what she was thinking. Hesitantly, he reached over and pushed her hair behind her ear so that he could see her face. She turned to face him at his touch. He could see the light of the moon sparkle in her eyes.She was so beautiful it was making his heart hurt.

Timidly, he leaned towards her slowly. She froze as he neared her but she could still feel her heart going 100 miles per hour. His lips met hers, gentle and slow before it deepened. He could taste the richness of the merlot on her tongue as she sighed into the kiss and placed her hands onto his shoulders, gently gripping his shirt while his one of his hands slid into her hair and the other cupped her jaw. They pulled away and looked into each other’s eyes. Krillin could feel his face flush but couldn’t help grinning wide. Lazuli smiled right back at him also with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

“I should head home,” whispered Krillin, though deep down he didn’t want to leave and was hoping that she wouldn’t let him.

“Please don’t,” she whispered back, looking him straight in the eyes and tightening her hold on him. She wasn’t sure why but the thought of him leaving now saddened her. He was like the breath of fresh air that she’s always yearned for and she wasn’t ready to let him go. “Stay with me,” she pleaded.

He was dazed for a moment. She was a beautiful woman and she was begging him to stay. It all seemed so surreal to him but who was he to deny her request? He looked at her affectionately before nodding slowly. “Whatever you want,” he breathed.

* * *

Chichi wasn’t sure what to expect on this date. She was a little skeptical when Goku led her into a small alleyway but her intrigue peaked when she spotted a sign with a microphone and musical notes that read _Universe 7_ lit up in neon lights.

“Is this a club?” she asked, curiously.

“In a sense,” replied Goku.

He opened the door for her and was immediately greeted by a purple glow from within. They walked through a small dark hallway emitting the purple light from the baseboards before they emerged into a foyer of sorts. A woman with dark blue curls dressed in all black greeted them.

“Welcome to _Universe 7_!” she greeted with a smile. “Are you joining a party or will it just be the two of you?”

“Just us two,” replied Goku.

“Would you like a table, booth, or a seat at the bar?” she asked.

Goku looked at Chichi questioningly but she had wandered further in to the sound of music. Curious she looked around the corner into an open space with booths lining the walls and people sitting at tables in front of an open stage where a woman who looked to be slightly inebriated was belting out a Backstreet Boys song, lyrics projected onto a screen on the opposite wall of the room. She cringed hearing the woman not being able to hold pitch.

She suddenly felt Goku’s hand on the small of her back as he led her to the bar. He signaled to the bartender who came over and took their drink orders as they settled into the bar stools.

“This is interesting. I’ve never been here before,” Chichi commented.

“Not many people know about this place since it’s sort of hidden,” said Goku.

“You come here often?” she asked.

“Nope. Never been here actually. I just thought you might enjoy it.” The bartender came back with their drinks as well as an appetizer. They ordered mini sliders and fries to share.

“So _Raven_,” started Goku with a playful glint in his eye, emphasizing her stage name. Why didn’t you tell me that wasn’t your real name?”

Chichi averted her eyes as she blushed suddenly nervous. “You never asked,” she replied.

Goku let out a chuckle as he nodded. “Okay, that’s fair. Well, _Chichi_, what else are you hiding? What do you do besides sing like an angel in a bar?”

Chichi raised her eyebrow at him trying to read his face. He seemed like he was genuinely curious. “I’m a student at the University. Music major,” she answered.

“Oh no kidding?”

“Yep, I only have another year to go before I graduate,” she stated proudly.

“So are you going to become a musician?” asked Goku.

“That’s always been the goal but what I really want to do is teach music. Specifically younger kids.” she answered.

“That’s amazing. I think you’d do great.” Goku looked at her adoringly.

“What about you?” she asked. “What do you do other than coach?”

Goku hesitated before turning his gaze towards the stage. “Why don’t we play a game?” He said suddenly standing up.

“A game?” asked Chichi surprised in his change of demeanor.

“Yeah,” he answered quickly. “A challenge.” He had a mischievous look about him.

Chichi raised an eyebrow at him. “A challenge?”

“Yes,” he replied. “I challenge you to a sing off,” he said boldly.

“Are you serious?” she asked, taken aback. Even though they were sitting in a karaoke bar, she still did not expect this.

“Completely,” he said.

Before she could even begin to protest, he darted away towards the booth next to the stage where a DJ sat controlling the music. Then the DJ spoke into the microphone.

“Okay ladies and gents. I hope everyone is ready to keep this party going. Please welcome to the stage Goku!”

“Oh my God,” she said to herself. “This is really happening.”

The music started and he began to sing.

_Tonight_

_I’m gonna have myself a real good time_

_I feel alive_

_And the world, I’ll turn it inside out, yeah_

_And floating around in ecstasy_

_So don’t stop me now_

_Don’t stop me_

_‘Cause I’m having a good time_

_Having a good time_

Chichi had her hands over her mouth as she started to laugh. She wasn’t laughing at his singing, she was laughing at the crazy arm motions and dancing that he was doing on the stage. He was really getting into the song. The crowd was enjoying the performance as well as they started clapping and cheering him on. She couldn’t help but join in on the clapping.

He waved at the crowd when he finished the song, jumping off the stage and making his way back to their spot at the bar. His face was flushed as he approached her and Chichi couldn’t help but laugh some more.

“Wow,” she said. “You were actually not that bad.”

“Well thanks!” he said grabbing his water glass from the counter. “That really means a lot coming from a music major. But I think it’s your turn to show me what you’ve got.” He winked at her as he gave her a little push towards the direction of the stage.

Chichi gave him a daring look trying to keep a straight face as she marched straight to the DJ. After speaking to the DJ, she stepped up to the stage and waited for the music to start. She looked straight at Goku as she started to sing.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX_

_With a dream and my cardigan_

_Welcome to the land of fame excess_

_Whoa, am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab_

_Here I am for the first time_

_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

Goku smiled as he watched Chichi’s performance, the crowd singing along with the chorus. He could tell she was enjoying herself immensely. She was definitely in her element.

After singing to her heart’s content, they made their way back towards Chichi’s apartment building. When they reached her door, she stopped and turned around to face him. She’s had a huge smile on her face the whole walk from the karaoke bar.

“I just have to say that this has probably been one of the best dates I’ve ever been on. No one has ever risked looking like a fool on a stage for me before,” she said teasingly.

“Hey,” said Goku pouting playfully. “Well, I don’t make myself look like a fool for just anyone.” His eyes moved to her lips as he leaned in placing an arm on the doorway just above her head.

Chichi giggled and placed a finger on his lips just as he was about to kiss her. “Goodnight Goku.”

And with that, she slipped into her apartment leaving him with puckered lips. She winked as she closed the door gently in his face.

* * *

The only noise in the room was the sound of their heavy breathing.

The soft light from the bedside lamp illuminated the room faintly where Bulma and Vegeta laid next to each other on the wooden floor, drenched in sweat, the bottom half of their bodies tangled up in bedsheets while the top half was exposed to the cool night air flowing through one of the windows.

Bulma covered her face with one of her hands as the sound of giggling started flowing from her lips. Vegeta, still trying to catch his breath, turned his head towards her finding a big grin on her face. She ran the same hand on her face up into her hair before letting it fall above her head and turning to look at him. He lifted an eyebrow questioningly.

She let out a breath. “I can’t believe how good you are.”

He smirked. “And that amuses you?”

“I’ve just never had it that good before. And it wasn’t like just the first time, I mean that first time was amazing. I was a little skeptical before we met the second time but that was amazing too. Every time it’s been amazing. You’re just… amazing,” she admitted with dazzling smile.

Vegeta never took his eyes off of her. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this being with a woman. After that first night they spent fucking in the alley behind the bar, he didn’t think he’d ever see her again. He accepted the fact that he most likely wouldn’t see her again.

She was of a higher class after all.

And he was scum. He was nothing.

Just some lowly bartender who shares an apartment with his half-sister who without realizing it, makes him feel inadequate due to their different backgrounds. Even though they shared the same mother, their fathers were complete opposites which made Vegeta wonder what prompted his mother’s change of taste in men before remembering how she wisely went from his father’s cold demeanor to Chichi’s father’s warm one.

Chichi grew up privileged in Vegeta’s opinion, more so than himself. Even though both of their fathers were wealthy, Chichi received unconditional love while Vegeta received none. The only type of affection that he could remember from his childhood was what he had received from his mother. He cherished those memories the most.

After her death, the resentment he had for his father had become dangerous. He couldn’t help but feel the man was at fault for it, therefore he rebelled against him whenever he had the chance but always suffered severe consequences for doing so. Vegeta Sr. was never afraid of raising his hand to his only son when he felt it was necessary. Vegeta moved out the night before he turned 18, not able to wait any longer to get away from his old man. He felt so utterly lost in his life that he almost became suicidal. It wasn’t until Chichi arrived at his door that he was able to find himself again. She had saved him.****

But even though he had been saved from a ruined life, he still felt unaccomplished in his life. He struggled to pay his half of the rent even though Chichi insisted that he save that money for himself but he refused to leech off of her, family or not. He was basically indebted to her.

“You’re staring again.” Bulma’s smile never faltered, a light blush creeping upon the apple of her cheeks.

Vegeta never before in his life had thought that he was worthy of a smile like the one he was receiving now. He sighed as he finally looked away from her and towards the ceiling.

Bulma’s smile fell slightly as she noticed the change in his demeanor all of a sudden, taking note of his solemn expression.

“Hey,” she said. “What’s wrong?”

He was silent as she tried to decipher what could be going through his head. He swallowed before taking a breath. “Why are you here?” he asked softly.

Bulma tilted her head slightly, confused by his question. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, why are you here at all?” he rephrased tentatively. “With _me_?”

Bulma hesitated as she considered his question. “I’m here because I want to be,” she said sincerely, turning her body to face him as she placed her arms under her head. “Is there a reason why I shouldn’t want to?”

Vegeta scoffed at her question before glancing at her and doing a double-take. She looked at him with a serious expression which honestly surprised him. Could this really be more than just sex between them? Does she really see something in him? “Are you serious?” he asked her bewildered. He let out a breath before shaking his head and sitting up. She followed his lead and sat up pulling the sheets up to cover her chest, wondering what he could possibly be talking about.

“Of course I’m serious,” she answered softly. “You really don’t think I’m here with you because I _want_ to be?”

He turned his head towards her to scrutinize her face with furrowed brows. She definitely sounded sincere. “I’m nobody,” he said bluntly. “I’m a lowlife bartender barely scraping by. I have nothing to offer anybody. I’m scum,” he finished looking away from her with embarrassment.

“Is that what you think?” she asked.

“It’s what I know,” he responded after a soft sigh.****

Although they had only come together for the sex, they also had conversations. They had gotten to know each other slowly in between their sensual sessions and Bulma had never felt the need or desire to do so with anyone else before.

“Hey,” she said softly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. When he continued to look away from her, she pushed herself up and crawled to kneel in between his legs. He turned to her perplexed by her movements as she let go of the sheet covering her breasts and instead cradled his face in both her hands. “You’re not a ‘nobody’,” she said firmly, looking into his eyes. He furrowed his brows as he tried to read her expression. “From the time that we’ve spent together,” she continues, “I’ve learned that you’re a hard worker and you like to see things through to the end. You’re passionate about your job, even though you’re just ‘scraping by’ as you say. And even though you like to act tough,” she placed a hand on his chest over his heart, “I can tell that you have feelings, that you care about things, about people. You have a heart. And what you do defines who you are, not what you think you are or aren’t.” She smiled at him warmly, letting her words sink in. She smoothed out the crease between his brows with her thumb.

“How can you be so sure? You barely even know me,” he asked.

“I know enough,” she countered. “Besides,” she added with a smirk, “I don’t sleep with ‘nobodys’.”

He smirked back at her as he looked her up and down, the sheet having fallen to her waist. Just as he moved to kiss her neck to continue their coupling, there was the sound of the apartment door opening and closing. He froze. Bulma looked at him questioningly and he put a finger to her lips to shush her before she could say a word. He heard the soft footsteps as they stopped right outside his bedroom door.

“Geta? Are you home?”

As many times as they had met up to have sex, Bulma always just assumed that Vegeta lived alone. _He must have a roommate. One that he’s hiding me from by the looks of it_, she thought as she looked down at the finger on her lips.

Vegeta cleared his throat. “Yeah I’m home.”

“Did you get to eat dinner?” asked the voice. _A concerned female roommate?_ thought Bulma.

“Yeah no, I’m fine. Thanks,” he answered.

“Are you okay?” asked the voice again.

“I’m fine, just tired. I’ll see you in the morning,” said Vegeta, wishing she would go to her room already.

There was a pause before the voice spoke one last time, “Okay, if you’re sure. Goodnight.”

He listened as her footsteps continued past their shared bathroom to her own room. He let out a breath of relief. Bulma quirked an eyebrow at him. “What was that all about?” she asked quietly.

“My sister. I don’t want her to know you’re here.” He stood up and grabbed his boxers to put back on.

“Oh. Are you too good to be seen with me then?” she asked, slightly irritated.

“Don’t be stupid. She just doesn’t need to know about this," he said seriously.

Bulma pondered quietly about his statement before standing up and grabbing her clothes. She changed quickly, mumbling a quick goodbye and silently walked out. Vegeta focused his gaze at the door where she had left. She left so suddenly before he could even turn around, his ears barely catching her farewell. He sighed harshly as he lit a cigarette from the carton he keeps on his nightstand. He sat quietly on the windowsill of the open window as he watched the city skyline, smoking his cigarette in a couple of puffs.

He thought about her earlier words: _What you do defines who you are, not what you think you are or aren’t._

He scoffed then repeated the words his father would throw in his face time and time again to himself.

“Once a fuck up, always a fuck up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the songs I chose for the karaoke date?? I thought they were fun!
> 
> Okay seriously though, that's enough for now. I have an essay and presentation that I need to be working on for school. But I'll try not to be gone for too long.
> 
> Don't forget, I thrive on criticism.  
Byyyyeeeee!  
;D

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions, tips, constructive criticism, comments, praise are all welcome!


End file.
